vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Ordland
Ordland, officially the Kingdom of Ordland, is a constitutional monarchy located in the continent of Fiarria. Apart from controlling its homeland territory, Ordland is the protector nation of the remnants of the Mauretanian Empire, a set of exclaves across northern Melania now known as the Empire of Mauretania under Ordlandic Protection. The country was once part of the State of Rio, which colappsed on the 18th of July 298. Since its independence, Ordland has been involved in a series of internal and external conflicts, palace revolutions, popular uprisings, falling governments and coup d'etats. Once an economic and military powerhouse, Ordland has for nearly a decade reduced its participation in international affairs, as it focus its efforts on its ongoing conflict against the Theocracy of Ordland in the northwestern jungles. History It is rumored by some scholars that the original homeland of the Westrians is located in what is now western Ordland (or western Rio, hence "West-Rian"), but no archeological records exist to support this theory. According to modern studies, the first signals of human presence in Ordland date from 13.000 years ago, but modern states would only form circa 3.000BP. These early states were theocracies, ruled by priests of the animist Sun and Moon Cult. The earliest monarch to abandon the cult was Alexander, Grand-Duke of Newton from 680BP to 513 BP, who was responsible for the introduction of Cruisanity. The mythical Grand Duke of Newton, Phillip II of the House of Ord, managed to unite the whole territory in 200BP, and named the country the Grand Duchy of Ordland, after his family's name. Circa 140BP, Angliya and Cruisana established trading colonies in Ordlandic territory. Eventually the Ords themselves established small colonies on the coast of what is now Kiltanland, displacing the original Kiltan inhabitants. The Grand Duchy of Ordland existed until 297AP, when a coup in Newton established the fascist State of Rio. In July 298, after a short war against Armatirion known as Operation Cutlass, the government of Rio colapsed under foreign invasion and the pressure from several resistance movements. On the 17th of July, Kiltanland declared its independence. Prince John of the House of Ord, former heir-apparent to the Grand Duchy turned guerrilla fighter and leader of the nationalist resistance movement against the Rio regime, proclaimed the Kingdom of Ordland on the 18th of July 298 and crowned himself as King John I. The post-independence instability and the monarch's rumored mental health led him to, with the help of the military, stage a self-coup. A second monarchy was proclaimed in early August 298, with John I crowning himself as John II of Ordland, under the expectation that support from the Army would allow him to establish an absolute monarchy. This was proven unfounded, however, as the Army launched another coup on the 16th of August 298, founding the Republic of Ordland and handing power to president Isaac Soares of the People's Movement for Socialist Democracy. Although stable at first, the Republic soon saw more instability. Corruption scandals led to the fall of the Soares government and his replacement by Raul Bolonha. On the 26th of February 299, riots led to the fall of Bolonha and his replacement by admiral George Horto. Snap elections were called for the the 1st of March and saw the nationalist Phillip Raposa elected with over 47% of the votes. Ordland was involved in the Mauretanian War. On the 1st of April 299, a series of popular uprisings eroded government power on the nearby Empire of Mauretania. The Emperor of Mauretania himself appealed to Ordland to intervene against those secessionist movements. Mauretania was reorganized as an Ordlandic protectorate on the 17th of April and the Army of Ordland started maneuvers against the rebel forces - most notably, the Brolecia movement. Ordlandic troops landed in several points in western Mauretania, halting the rebel advance for a few weeks. The jingoistic government of Ordland under president Phillip Raposa, however, would quickly lose favour with the international community. A series of diplomatic blunders culminated on a naval blockade over the tiny nation of Kukuria, after that country decided to recognize the independence of Brolecia. A new series of rebel offensives and the dispatchment of Westrian and Ferratan fleets to counter the blockade in Kukuria created the perfect opportunity for an uprising by the anti-Raposa resistance. A rebellion led by the People's Movement for Uncensored Press of Ordland deposed the government of Ordland on the 13th of May, the end of hostilities and the independence of Brolecia and San Patricio. Following the Revolution against Raposa, Isaac Soares was put in power by the revolutionaries. Snap elections were called once again and Soares was confirmed by the people, starting his second term as president on the 19th of May. The remnants of Mauretania (Joos, Nova Luxa and Mauré) were consolidated as an Ordlandic protectorate. On the 17th of September 299, military forces under General Nicholas Sytek conducted another coup, overturning the Republic and establishing the Free and Democratic State of Ordland under a loyal civilian-military cabinet. Martial law was imposed, while self-proclaimed First Consul Sytek claimed that new government would organize democratic elections in due time. Keeping to this promess, elections were held on the 5th of October and nonpartisan centre politician Pete Krembs was chosen as the first elected president of the State of Ordland. On the following day, the left-wing Mary Margaret Oliver, of the United People's Front, was elected as the new provisional head of government under the post of Chancellor. Sytek announcer he would step down and make a transition of power on the 6th of October. However, just a few hours before that, General Sytek ordered an invasion of the island of Joos, which had been occupied by Morania following the Mauretanian War. Kremb's first act as president was the calling off of the invasion and the announcement that he would seek "diplomatic measures" for regaining control over Joos. The island would return to Ordlandic control later in 299. On the 21st of October 299, General Sytek was indicted on charges of conspiracy to commit murder due to his participation on the disappearance of Tomas Trehata, a vocal opponenet of his provisional government. On the following day, another military coup was launched by officers still loyal to Sytek: as President Krembs was reviewing a military parade, five marines broke rank and fired towards the grandstand. Several guests were wounded and Krembs was the single fatality. While the Presidential Guard exchanged fire with the attacking marines, an emergency session of the Chamber of Deputies elected Charles Ortega of the United People's Front as interim president. Three hours into the emergency meeting, tanks from the Ordlandic Army surrounded the government compound and shelled the chamber of deputies for five minutes. Senior officers then demanded the government to step down and return power to the military. The chamber of deputies remained under attack for the following days, while the MPs were still trapped inside the building. The legal government sent forward appeals for military help to Aros. Amidst mixed responses of apllause and condemnation from several countries, Arosian special forces crossed into Ordland on the 28th of October and moved towards Newton. On the 30th of October, an Arosian submarine sunk one Ordlandic cruiser. On the 6th of November, the Arosian forces reached Newton. A minor battle ensued in downtown Newton for roughly two hours, after which the rebelling Ordlandic troops surrendered. Due to the destruction caused by the rebelling Ordlandic army and also by the Arosian response, the National Assembly would conduct its business from Nova Luxa until January 300. A new constitution was drafted on the 15th of January 300, giving more power to the legislative branch. Isaac Soares, now a member of the Reform Party, was elected for yet another term as president from among the members of the National Assembly on the 18th of January. Yet another coup did not take long to happen. A series of immigration law reforms angered conservative sections of the military and, on the 10th of February, Soares was assassinated together with seven other top officials. The so-called Army of Liberation claimed responsability and general Simón da Majaradiunha assumed power. The isolationist general pledged to restore the country's economy and institutions. His first act was to completelly shut off Ordlandic embassies abroad, in order to focus all efforts of the government on internal affairs. The repressive Majaradiunha regime, however, would fall on the 11th of June 300 - the day of the final coup d'etat in Ordland. The liberal sectors of the Ordlandic army, led by field marshall John Glideswell-Oliveira, acting together with the Monarchical Party, deposed the government and reinstated the monarchy. When the news that the military were about to overthrown the government, thousands of citizens took the streets to celebrate. The entire coup was almost blodless, with only two casualties. Key members of the previous cabinet were exiled. The heir to the House of Ord, Prince Phillip, was crowned as King Phillip I on the 19th of June. In total, from 297 to 300, there were ten coup d'etats or violent changes of government in Ordland. Theocracy, internal conflict Government Ordland is a constitutional monarchy under King Phillip of the House of Ord. His official title is "His Majesty Phillip, King of Ordland, Master of the Day and Night, Grand-Duke of Newton, Overlord and Protector of Mauretania". The titles "Master of Day and Night" and "Grand Duke of Newton" have belonged to the House of Ord for over seven centuries, while the title "Overlord and Protector of Mauretania" has been bestowed upon him by His Imperial Majesty, the Emperor of Mauretania, upon the formation of the Ordlandic Protectorate. There is a single-house Parliament, with 49 seats elected by universal suffrage of all those above 18 years of age. The parliament elects the prime-minister. The judicial branch is under responsability of a Supreme Court, with seven members appointed by the prime-minister. Local judges are directly-elected. Major parties in Ordland include the United People's Front, United Labour Party, People's Movement for Socialist Democracy (left-wing), the Reform Party (right-wing), Red Party, People's Movement for Communism (communist), the Agrarian Centre Party (centrist), the Royalist Party and People's Movement for a Monarchical Ordland (monarchist). Ordland exerts a protectorate over the remainder of the Empire of Mauretania, known as the Empire of Mauretania under Ordlandic Protection: the territories of Nova Luxa, Joos, Mauré and Costa da Prata. Even though, de jure, the Empire of Mauretania continues to exist as an independent nation, with Ordland only administering the old Empire's foreign and military affairs, the situation de facto is much different. Mauré (combined to the Costa da Prata territory) and Joos are administred as overseas provinces of Ordland, while Nova Luxa is essentially ruled as a constitutional monarchy under the House of Sergio, formely vassals to the Emperor of Mauretania. Although fully recognizing the independence of Stervia, Porto Capital and San Patricio, Ordland considers the three countries to be lying in the "Area under the Protection of HM" - an arrangement similar to the Realmsprotectorates of the Greater Burovian Realm. Geography and the rebel-held lands of the Theocracy of Ordland.]] , and the rest of former Mauretania.]] Ordland is located in southeastern Fiarria, bordering Aros and Sempervirens. The country is divided in four states or regions, named after their capitals: Newton, Brahe, Galilei and Copernicus. The country also controls a number of islands on the Melanian Sea and on the Mauré Strait. Due to its position, Ordland is capable of controlling every ship that passes through the Mauré Strait. The capital city of Ordland is Newton, also capital or the Newton Region. The population of the city is of over 2.300.000 (301 estimate). Demographics Ordland has a population of nearly 20 million (301 est.). Despite an important Arosian-speaking minority, most of the population are speakers of Ingallish, due to government campaigns promoting that language in particular. There are also smaller communities of speakers of Mauretanian, Phenixien and Sanpatrician. Roughly 37% of the population are Cruisans, with 28% being followers of the Papaist Church and the remaining adhering to various other denominations. The historical St. Alexander of Newton is considered the patron saint of Ordland. Roughly 22% are Emethitists, 5% follow the Sun and Moon Cult and 5% are Mounists. Around 30% follow other religions or no religion at all. There is no official state religion. Military The Kingdom of Ordland is defended from external threats by the Royal Armed Forces, composed of the Ordlandic Army, Navy, Air Force, Space Force, Border Guard and Coast Guard. All of these are under the command of the Ministry of Defense. All branches are supplied with modern equipment, nearly all of it produced by Ordlandic manufacturers. In the event of a civil crisis, they may be utilized to restore order and distribute humanitarian aid. Meanwhile, the Police and the Royal Guard are under the direction of the Ministry of Internal Affairs. The Mauretanian Expeditionary Force, made of remnants of the rump Imperial Mauretanian Army, is an independent branch of the Ordlandic military under command of the monarch. It is headed by Ordlandic officers and volunteer men and women from Joos, Nova Luxa, Mauré and Costa da Prata. The Ordlandic Army was an active player on the series of coups that happened in Ordland from 297 to 301. Once a nuclear power, Ordland dismantled its atomic weapons when the country signed the weapons-limiting Valarium Pact in September 299. Science Ordland's military was a key contributor to the Brolecia-Ordland Joint Space Programme. The Ordlandic Geographic Institute operates a weather station in Glaciaria, within the territory of Tundraska. This base, officially named Weather Station King John I, is located on parallel 87°S, close to the south pole, and is manned by thirty Ordlandic scientists. Economy Ordland has a modern and diverse economy. A moderate amount of government planning helps to stabilize the internal market. The country is a major power in both heavy industry and manufacturing, with a good part of the production being destined for export. Agriculture also plays an important part, while tourism is being promoted. Key industry, such as mining and refineries, once held by the state, was privatized over the years 300-305. Important Ordlandic companies include Ordair, OrdCar, Café de Ordlandia and United Weaponry. The present political situation in the country, however, has for a long time impacted the economy. As early as 301, it was estimated that as much as 10,7% of the labour force was unemployed. Ordland has a simple tax structure that is beneficial to the lower and middle classes. The first 30.000 Ordas of any income is tax-free. Over that limit, income is taxed at a flat 19% rate. Businesses and corporations have similar plans. There is a 5% sale tax on all non-food and non-clothing itens; and taxes on luxury items, inheritances and fuels. The government also collects revenue from user fees, duties, and a national lottery. Ordland's GDP per capita is of circa ChC$20.490 (310 estimative). The currency of Ordland is the Orda - one Orda being fixed at 0,776 Cruisanan Crowns. Orda coins and bills are produced by the Royal Mint, an agency also in charge of functions normally assigned to a Central Bank, such as the setting of interest rates, Symbols The grand coat of arms of Ordland contains elements that reference to the old Grand Duchy of Newton (the silver cross) and Ordland's role as protector of Mauretania (the rising sun and landscape). Over the circular shield, stand the Royal Crown of Ordland, the Grand-Duchal Crown of Newton and the Imperial Crown of Mauretania. Below the shield is the national motto, "Order Makes Peace". The minor coat of arms, also known as the "Sun and Moon Shield", is the device displayed on the national flag and the one to be used by private individuals in showing allegiance to Ordland. Ordland's national flag is composed by a white square surrounded on the left and right by black. Each part of black has the same area as half of the white square, thus the two parts of black have a combined area that is equal to the white area. In the middle of the white area, the minor coat of arms. The equal areas of white and black refer to the ancient title of the House of Ord, "Master of Day and Night". See also: Symbols of Ordland. Category:Nations Category:Nations of Fiarria